


Food Porn

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Tony tease each other with various food items :)





	1. Bananas and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfie_slays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/gifts).



> I saw someone eat a banana in a dining hall when I though of this, yikes I need help

Tony doesn’t know why Peter’s picked now, of all the possible moments he could have, to seduce him. To be honest, Tony wasn’t even sure Peter knew what sex was, let alone that he was gay or that he wanted to get fucked by Tony Stark. But Tony’s been seduced enough times, and has done enough seducing to know that the look in the boy’s eyes and the way he’s eating that banana are nothing short of techniques being implemented in a thoroughly planned and impossibly effective plan of seduction. And Jesus fucking Christ, Pepper’s going to kill him for the damage control she’s going to have to do when videos flood Twitter later today, accompanied by tweets like “Iron Man gets a boner in a class full of 15 year olds omg” and #unstanIronMan. He needs to get this sorted now, before the bell rings, so he grits out, “Mr. Parker, could I speak to you outside for a quick second about a couple slides in the PowerPoint. And _fuck_ , he really should have looked away but now Parker’s walking towards him in short so indecently short he’s surprised they’re not violating the school dress code, and a tank that shows off all the favour the spiderbite did to his upper body. For fuck’s sake, he can count each individual line surrounding the boy’s abs, _why_ has someone not written the kid up yet. He whirls around and quickly walks out the door while he can still walk, embarrassed that he still has to adjust himself slightly.

Peter walks out behind him and walks around the man to stand in front of him, lips still wrapped around that damn banana. “What’s up Mr. Stark? I thought your run through yesterday was pretty good, whaddya need to talk about?”

“I think you know exactly what we need to talk about kid,” Tony growls, shooting the boy an unimpressed glare. And Jesus, the giggle he gets in response goes straight to his dick, is there anything about this fifteen year old that isn’t oozing sex appeal?

“If you’re talking about the fact that your kinda hard, I’m sorry, I’m not really sure what that has to do with me?” Peter answers demurely, but the shit eating grin on the kid’s face tells Tony he knows _exactly_ what the has to do with him.

“I’m not gonna spell it out for you kid, but you better finish that fucking banana before the presentation or I’m gonna spank you when you get to the lab today.” Whoa, that’s not where he expected that sentence to go, but Peter thinks he has the man right where he wants him.

He reaches out a hand and palms the bulge in Tony’s pants, The older man swears and before he can move away, Peter leans up and whispers in the man’s ear, “is that a promise, Mr. Stark?”

And then he’s walking around Tony and back into the classroom and shit maybe Tony’s out of his league here. But he’s never been one to back down from a challenge, so he takes a couple deep breaths, thinks about his father and sad kittens amongst other unsexy things, and finds his erection has flagged enough for him to be considered presentable in a classroom full of _high-school_ sophomores.

When he walks back into the classroom he sees Peter giggling with his friends before looking up and making eye contact with him, and that probably doesn’t bode well for him. But before he can dwell on it any longer the bell rings and the teacher’s explaining his presence to the class and it’s time for him to start his lecture.

The first half goes off without a hitch, most of what he’s saying going way over these kids heads, and most of them are watching him with glazed over eyes or just straight up ignoring him and playing on their phones. Tony honestly doesn’t give a shit, he’s only here because Pepper told him he needs to get more involved with the kids, and Peter’s school seemed as good a place to start as any. He’s just ready to get this over with so he can go home and jerk himself off before Peter gets there and convinces him to do anything stupid. And then he makes eye contact with Peter, and every single rational thought he has flies out of the window. Blood rushes south to his dick so fast that he thinks he might be about to pass out. Because some piece of shit classmate of his (likely the MJ girl, he can see her giggling in the corner, though no doubt Ned’s in on it too, because the kid looks about ready to piss himself laughing) gave the boy a pink lollipop, and Peter’s got his lips wrapped around it, _going to town_. He’s sucking and slurping and deep throating like his life depends on it, and it’s only a lifetime of practice at bullshitting through anything that gives Tony the ability to keep his lecture going. He finishes the rest on auto-pilot, too preoccupied with those sinful pink lips stained pinker from the candy, thoughts about having those lips wrapped around his cock running rampant in his mind.

Its only when the class starts clapping that he realizes he finished the lecture, the PowerPoint flashing the _Thanks for listening!_ slide Peter told him he had to add. He verbally thanks the kids for listening, mumbling some nonsense about how great it was to be here and he’s sure he’ll see them again soon before he’s hightailing it outta there, not so much as a backwards glance toward the naughty spiderling in the corner.

Peter’s utterly dejected, and MJ and Ned are quick to offer him words of comfort and sympathy as they make their way out of the classroom and down the hallway to their next class. They’re passing by the main office when the three of them here a shout. “Mr. Parker.”

Peter whips around, breath catching in his throat when he sees Tony standing next to the principal, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, looking like a fucking model. His principal gestures for him to come forward so he throws a quick “see you later” over his shoulder at his friends before weaving his way through the crowd. He makes it to the pair of adults, eyes continuously flickering to Tony’s to figure out what he’s up to. His attention is diverted, though, when his principal starts talking.

“It has been brought to my attention, Mr. Parker, that your clothes today appear to be violating the school dress code. We contacted your aunt, but she’s still at work and unable to pick you up. Luckily, Mr. Stark has so generously offered to drop you off at home. No point in returning, since last period will be over by the time you’ll be able to change and come back. This is the first time you’ve broken the rules Mr. Parker, so I’m letting you off with a warning. I know it’s getting hot out, but the school has rules, and we will be enforcing them for girls and boys alike. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Glad to hear it Mr. Parker. Well, I won’t hold you up any longer Mr. Stark. I understand you’ll help make it clear to Mr. Parker the importance of following the rules?”

Peter looks over at Tony, and the dark hunger and want in that gaze has him shivering with need. “Oh of course, no need to worry about that. I’ll be sure to make Mr. Parker aware of the consequences of his actions.”

Peter can’t fucking wait.


	2. Spider-Man Pop

“Mhm, FRIDAY, be a doll and switch off the projector,” Tony remarks as everyone starts moving from the living room into the kitchen. Movie nights at Stark Tower had become a  Sunday night tradition ever since Peter had professed he wished he could have done family bonding activities when he was younger, and Tony had made sure everyone on the team knew they had to show up on Sundays on the pain of death.

Peter’s staying the night again, just like he has since he left school Friday afternoon. Tony had made good on his promise to the boy, spanking him on the car ride to the Tower until he’d been unable to do anything but apologize endlessly, ass stained the prettiest red Tony had ever seen. He’d had been insatiable since then, and they’d been fucking pretty much up until the second everyone had walked through the doors.

Cap made his way over to the fridge as Clint hopped up on the counter next to Peter, everyone else settling around the table. Tony walks over to the sink to get some water when Cap opens the freezer, and Tony gets the best idea he’s had in a long time. “Hey Cap, there any Spider-Man pops left in the freezer?”

“Lemme check Tones,” Steve says as he pulls open the freezer door. “Yeah, you got a whole box.”

“Mm, toss me one then.”

“Sure thing.” Steve tosses the pop across the kitchen, Tony catching it easily with one hand. He unwraps it, knows Peter is watching him. He ignores the kid in favour of  Strange and Banner, alternating licks of the popsicle with comments on Banner’s latest research. He knows the boy hasn’t been able to tear his eyes away, and he looks up to see he’s correct. Peter’s eyes are steadfastly glued to his mouth and so he decides to widen his mouth, swallowing the head of the popsicle whole. It’s nudging the back of his throat, against where his nonexistent gag reflex would probably be, and he moves it in and out of his mouth a few times. Then he pulls it out completely, swirling his tongue around the bottom of the pop to catch any stray drips.

He clears his throat, and Peter’s shoot up to meet his, and _fuck_ the kid is literally drooling. He keeps his gaze locked on the boy’s as he gives the popsicle one long, slow lick, and he can see Peter swallow from across the room.

“Fuck, Strange open up a portal right the fuck now and get us out of here,” Clint pipes up from next to Peter.

Everyone turns to him, surprised at the random outburst. Strange doesn’t say anything at all, quickly opening one up and starting to push everyone through. Steve still looks bewildered, asking the “why” that everyone’s thinking.

Nat walks over to him, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him along, throwing over her shoulder, “Peter’s about to fuck Stark through the floor, that’s why.” Steve splutters and Tony laughs.

“Pete’s a bottom, Nat.”

Nat laughs as she’s the last one to walk through the portal, “doesn’t mean he can’t fuck you to within an inch of your life.”

Tony chuckles disbelievingly, unable to respond as the portal closes behind her. He turns around to make a joke to Peter, but he’s unprepared to see the kid walking toward him, and he stumbles back a little. The boy keeps walking, and unconsciously, Tony keeps moving back until they’re back in the living room. He stops when the back of his knees hit the sofa, but the teen keeps advancing, shoving at his chest to push him to sit down. He’d never admit it, but the glint in Peter’s eyes has him slightly nervous about what the kid’s thinking. He’s not planning on giving in easily, so he plasters a smirk across his face and asks, “you liked that show baby? A little taste of your own medicine?”

“Hmm, yes daddy. I’d like to show you just how much. Lay down.”

Normally Tony would take issue with the commanding tone of Peter’s voice, but he likes where this is going, so he does as the boy says, laying his head just underneath the arm rest, stretching out across the length of the sofa. Peter climbs on top of him, slim thighs bracketing his waist. Tony places his hands on the teen’s face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. One kiss become two, then three, and soon they’re just exchanging soft, slow kisses, swipes of tongue and little nibbles here and there. Tony gets caught up in the taste of the boy’s mouth, the soft, wet press of his lips. Peter begins tugging at his shirt, and they part briefly so the kid can get it off. He has his arms above his head, seemingly untangled from the shirt when he feels the sticky substance of Peter’s web fluid coating his wrists, ensnaring his hands and leaving them immovable above his head.

He looks up at Peter to find a deceptively innocent smirk twisting his lips. “How do you like it so far daddy?” The innocent words aren’t fooling anyone.

“What do you think you’re doing, baby boy?” Tony’s not mad, intrigued would be more accurate, but he can’t let the kid think he has free reign. “I’m sure that was an accident, so you can go ahead and dissolve that now.”

“Not so fast, daddy. Wanna make you comfortable so I can return the favour, give you a little show. Just relax.” Tony doesn’t have the chance to say anything before Peter’s kissing down Tony’s neck, achingly slow, interspersing light pecks with small licks as he makes his way down the older man’s chest. The tent in Tony’s pants is extremely noticeable when Peter makes his way to the crotch, and so he pulls lightly on the waistband, tugging the pants down and off when Tony raises his hips. The boy mouths at his hard length over the fabric of his underwear, lips lightly closing around the top of Tony’s dick when he starts moving his hips with small thrusts.

“Off, sweetheart. Take daddy’s underwear off.” Peter obliges, yanking it off and throwing it over his shoulder before taking the man’s cock into his mouth. Tony groans, long and low, as the wet heat of the boy’s mouth envelops his dick. He’s leaking already, not surprising considering he’s half-hard around the teen at all times. Peter’s swirling his tongue around the tip like Tony was with the popsicle, licking down the shaft before taking the whole length into his mouth. It touches the back of his throat, but he does his best not to gag, swallowing around the cock even as tears pool in his eyes.

He pulls off to suck in a breath before moving his mouth back to the head of Tony’s dick, tonguing lightly at the slit and lapping up the fluid before bobbing his head up an down. It only takes a few more passes of his mouth before Tony’s helplessly thrusting his hips up, spitting out a warning of “’m close, baby. Gonna come down your throat, you’re gonna take it like such a good boy.” Tony feels his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine, it’ll only take two, one-

And then Peter pulls his mouth clean off, squeezing tight at the base of Tony’s dick to stave off his impending orgasm. Tony can’t help the loud moan that escapes him as his arousal abruptly dissipates. His eyes open, and he levels his best glare at the boy. “What the fuck was that, sweetheart?”

“Daddy, said I’d put on a show and you weren’t even watching. Was hurting my feelings.” Peter has the most adorable put and the largest puppy dog eyes, face so innocent as he looks up at him, and Tony doesn’t believe it for a second.

“Is that right, baby? Well, daddy’s sorry. Go ahead, go back to sucking, and I’ll be sure to watch this time.”

“Mm, my mouth’s tired. Gonna use my hand instead.”

Tony lets out a growl but doesn’t say anything, secretly pleased to see Peter’s bratty side. He like it when the kid’s whimpering and moaning, begging him for mercy and eager to please, but he’d be lying if he said this didn’t make his dick throb with need.

“Whatever you want baby boy.”

Peter drools a little more spit onto Tony’s cock before taking it in hand, his saliva easing the way. He grips tight but strokes slow, as he’s discovered Tony likes. He swipes his tongue across the tip occasionally, but for the most part keeps it to his hand, twisting his wrist on the upstroke as Tony’s groans get louder.

Tony feels himself getting closer, and he throws his head back and closes his eyes as he starts thrusting his hips up into Peter’s hands, “fuck, gorgeous, I’m close. That’s it, just like that gonna co-” He’s cut off with another hard squeeze at the base of his dick, and his eyes slam open. He’s less than pleased, this second time around. He’s about to open his mouth and tell Peter off when he catches the glint in the boy’s eyes, and that’s when it clicks together. This is _punishment_ , for the popsicle stunt earlier. _Oh, he’s fucking adorable_. “What happened there, Petey pie? Your hand get too tired to finish? Or are you trynna punish daddy for something?”

Peter flashes a proud smile, pleased that Tony’s finally caught on. “Don’t like being teased, daddy. Earlier, that was mean.”

Tony smiles, utterly taken by the petulant tone of the words. “Mm, did it make your little cock hard in your pants? Watching daddy’s lips wrapped around that popsicle make you imagine my mouth on your cock?”

Peter throws his head back and cants his hips into the air, whimpering, “ _Fuck_ , daddy, you’re still teasing.”

“Poor baby. I’m sorry, addy’s sorry, princess. How about you make me come and then we’ll see about taking car of you, hm?”

Peter nods his head frantically, the movement coming before he’s fully processed the words. When he realizes what Tony’s said he opens his eyes, shaking his head in denial, albeit a little reluctantly. “Nuh uh, daddy. You said you were gonna watch but you closed your eyes again. Now, you can watch me instead.”

“Oh, is that right, angel? Fine, get the lube from that table over there and prep yourself for me.”

Peter jumps up and makes his way over to the coffee table in the corner, pulling the lube out of the drawer. He places the lube on Tony’s stomach, quickly stripping off his clothes before climbing back on top of the man. He plants his feet on either side of Tony’s waist, ass on the man’s thighs and head close to his feet so Tony has a clear view as he coats his first two fingers, inching them both into his hole. He’s loose from their earlier fuck, but he still feels a stretch. He fucks them in and out, working in a third and then a fourth, opening himself up as little whimpers of “daddy” fall from his lips.

Tony can’t tear his eyes away from where Peter’s body is sucking in his fingers, four impossibly delicate and pale digits slipping in and out of his pink hole. He waits the boy out, content to watch him finger himself until tears of frustration are leaking from the corners of his eyes, wrist twisting frantically as he tries and fails to brush up against his prostate. “You ready for me, baby boy?”

“Yes, _shit_ , so ready. Need you so bad daddy, _fuck_.” Peter straightens and clambers into Tony’s lap, sitting back on his knees and guiding Tony’s cock into his open hole.

Peter starts slow, grinding down hard before lifting up, shallow movements of his hips only taking a few inches of Tony’s cock out of his hole. Tony’s secretly glad, because he’s been brought to the edge twice already, and if Peter starts going any faster, there’s a solid chance he’s going to come embarrassingly fast.

But Peter’s movements speed up eventually, his teenage libido unable to withstand the excruciatingly slow pace. He makes quick, aborted movements, little snatches of his hips as he fucks himself onto Tony’s cock. Tony can’t help but marvel how beautiful the boy looks, head thrown back, neck pale and unmarked, the bruises from earlier having faded. Dried tears streaking his ruddy cheeks, nose scrunched up as he bites into his full bottom lip. “Stop biting your lip, princess, that’s daddy’s job.”

Pete ignores him, biting down harder as he moves faster, and Tony growls, “I’m going to have so much fun teaching you a lesson, you little brat. That’s it baby, ride daddy’s cock. Oh fuck, ‘m so close, about to give you my load. Yes, right there sweetheart, _oh-_ ” The boy stops all movement, reaching down once again to squeeze the base of Tony’s cock. He gingerly lifts himself off the older man’s lap, settling on his waist once again. Tony can’t help the little whimper that escapes him. “Jesus Christ, Pete, _please_.”

“I don’t think you deserve to come yet, daddy. Lemme bring you to the edge one more time, then we’ll see.” Peter wraps his hand around Tony’s dick, the lube from his hole slicking the way for his hand as he pumps, achingly slow.

Tony tries to ignore the chafing, how Peter’s hand feels rough against his oversensitive skin. But eventually it becomes too much, he feels too soft and tender after having been brought to the edge so many times. “Pete, baby, it’s too much. Too hot, too sensitive. Use your mouth, please sweetheart.”

Peter pulls his hand away, moving off the sofa completely and walking into the kitchen as he says, “Mm, I have a better idea daddy.”

Tony hears some rustling but he has no idea what the boy is doing, until he sees him with a new Spider-Man popsicle in his hand. Peter makes his way back to the couch, swiping kitten lick on the surface of the pop. He settles back on top of Tony, nudging the frozen treat against his lips as he utters a low, “suck.”

Tony obliges, opening his mouth and taking the iced pop as Peter controls its movements, pushing it far into Tony’s throat before shallowly thrusting it in and out of his mouth. Eventually the boy pulls it out completely, sliding down Tony’s body.

Tony throws his head back and fucking _screams_ when the ice cold treat, barely warm from his mouth, makes contact with the heated flesh of his cock. Peter runs the pop up and down the length of his dick, down the top and up the underside. The sticky residue is uncomfortable, but it’s nothing compared to how good the ice makes his heated flesh feel. He’s moving his hips minutely, not wanting Peter to pull away, but unable to keep still. On one pass the boy brings the now melting popsicle up Tony’s chest to circle his nipples, and once again, Tony can’t control the little whimpers that leave his mouth. “ _Christ_ , Peter, _hngg_ , baby ride me.”

Peter pretends to think about it. “Only if you ask nicely.”

“R-ride me, baby boy, please. Ne- _oh fuck_ , need it.”

“Mm, I don’t think I’m your baby boy right now. If anything, looks like you mine. _Ask me again_ , nicely.”

Tony catches Peter’s gaze, and he realizes what the boy wants. He’d be astounded at the nerve, but right now he just needs to fucking come, so he acquiesces, disinterested in anything but his orgasm as he begs, “ _fuck_ _daddy_ , ride me, please.”

Peter tosses the remnants of the popsicle onto the floor, moving up to sheath Tony’s cock in one movement. He picks up a rough pace from the beginning, slamming his hips up and down relentlessly, and Tony finds himself close to the edge pathetically soon. “Fuck, daddy, that’s it, gonna come, _oh_ , so close!”

Peter suddenly slows down to a rough grinding motion, no longer fucking his hips back as he says, “say you’re sorry, for the teasing.” And fuck this, because Tony had been willing to indulge, but he’s a middle aged man denied his orgasm for the _fourth fucking time_ , this is bordering on fucking ridiculous. He inches the very tip of his left finger through the webbing towards his right wrist, and the Bleeding Edge armour forms around his hand as he slices through the webbing. He wrenches his wrists free, grabs Peter’s hips, and rolls the boy underneath him in one smooth movement, fucking into the boy with wild abandon. He angles his thrusts, mercilessly fucking into the boy’s prostate with each stroke. Peter keens high in his throat, mouth wide open and tongue lolling out as his eyes roll back into his head.

“Mm, trying to show me my place, sweetie? Wanted me to say I was sorry. Well, I am sorry. Sorry I let a fucking brat like you think for even a second you could be in charge. The teasing? That was all on you. You started it with the fucking banana, and now I _own_ you. If I want to fucking tease you, I will, baby. Because you’re fucking mine to do with what I please for as long as I want, you got that, princess? Now that’s it, take daddy’s load like a good little boy, _shit_ I’m gonna come, fill you up, stuff you full.” Tony gives one last thrust before he spills over the edge with a groan, releasing into Peter’s tight, wet heat, painting his insides. He comes for what feels like ages, pumping four loads worth of come into the boy, who whimpers and wails, but takes it without a single complaint.

When Tony’s finally finished coming he pulls out, half-heartedly catching the come to push it back inside the boy as more drips out. Eventually he moves away to collapse back against the sofa, Peter still stretched out but not taking up the entire length. He catches the boy’s hand flying up and down his throbbing cock, head thrown back and cute little _ah ah ah_ noises falling from his open mouth.

Tony reaches over and pulls the hand off. “Let me, princess.” He starts pumping the boy nice and slow, and Peter reaches the edge in record time.

“Oh, d-daddy, I’m, _hnngg_ , I’m close. Can I come? Please?”

“No.” Tony pulls his hand away, getting up from the couch to put his clothes on. He looks over at Peter after putting on his underwear and pants to find the boy staring at him, shell-shocked.

“Bu-but daddy… Daddy I need to come, please!”

“You wanna play big boy games? Gotta deal with the consequences. I own that pretty little cock, and comes when I say so, gorgeous. And that’s not happening tonight. Got it, sweetheart?”

“…Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
